Musical Bonding
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Lorne meets a very unusual woman.


Title: "Musical Bonding"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: R  
Summary: Lorne meets a very unusual woman.  
Disclaimer: Lorne, Angel, and all other recognized characters, singers, and songs are & TM their respective owners, not the author. Crystal Frost and her animals are & TM the author, Pirate Turner, and may not be used without permission. The author makes absolutely no monetary profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

The strong, beautiful voice filled the car, reverberating from the sound system throughout the entire small vehicle. "You sing it, girl," a smooth voice murmured softly, "although it is more 'Stop In the Name of This Red Light Who Seems Even Less Likely To Turn Green Than I Am To Turn Red' than 'Stop In The Name of Love'." A frustrated sigh escaped his green lips as he continued to stare up at the inanimated monarch with its glaring, red crown. His frustration only grew as he watched the steady procession of vehicles leaving the opposite lane.

He could not even begin to guess how long he had been sitting there, but it had been for far more than fifteen minutes already. There seemed to be no pause in the cars from the other lanes, and his lane continued to be missed by the light. Every now and then, one of the surrounding lights would flicker to green, causing his hopes to rise only to be almost instantly dashed as his own light still did not change and the opposing cars simply kept coming.

The sudden shrill of his cell phone nearly caused him to jump so high that he would have hit his horns on the ceiling of his car, but he calmed himself just in time. Reaching out, he turned his music, which was the only thing keeping him from becoming completely furious with his lack of capability to move from the spot he seemed to have been frozen in, slightly down before picking up his cell and answering it. He gave a quick glance to the caller ID before speaking, then sighed into the phone. "Yes, I know, I know, Angelcakes. The whole world is riding on this one little artifact," he said, glancing across to his passenger seat where the rust of the ancient object was surely staining his leather interior. "I've got it, but there's nothing I can do to get there any faster than I already am."

"Where are you, Lorne?" the frazzled voice on the other end of the line questioned wearily. "Please tell me you're almost here. We're running out of time!"

Lorne's heart saddened at the desperation he heard in his dear friend's voice. "I wish I could, Angelcakes, but I'm stuck in traffic."

"Well, do something!" Angel exclaimed.

Although he could not see him, Lorne could easily picture Angel's dark eyes flashing as he made the exclamation. "Look, I'm doing everything I can on this end. What do you want me to do? Jump out there and scream at everybody to slow down and let me pass so that I can get a five-million year-old artifact that's barely holding together to my friend, a Vampire with a soul, and we can save the world from yet another apocalyptic emergency?"

There was a pause on the other end, and then Angel quietly asked, "Do you think that would work?"

"Of course it wouldn't! They'd take one look at my green skin and my horns, and I'd be roadkill!"

The two men sighed in unison, and after a moment of silence, Angel spoke again, "Just hurry, okay? Do whatever you can do to get here as quickly as you can! We'll wait, but the Apocalypse might not!"

The phone went dead in his green hand, and Lorne sighed as he tossed it back onto his dashboard. His red eyes raised to check on the situation with the traffic but froze when they were met with a sleek, black car whose catlike eyes seemed to be staring directly at him. His gleaming eyes slowly ran along the smooth hood before looking up to the driver. He gulped. She seemed to be looking directly at him!

Shimmering blonde hair framed an ivory face filled with beauty beyond any that had ever touched the weary Pylean. Even from the distance between them, he could swear her eyes were blue, but he knew he had no way to be able to tell the color of eyes from such a distance. She continued to stare at him, but there was no trace of fear, horror, revulsion, or hatred anywhere on her face.

He cocked his head questioningly to one side as he continued to gaze curiously at her. His red eyes widened slightly as they searched for some sign of the impact of seeing a horned, green-skinned Demon was having on the woman, but she did not seem to be bothered by his appearance in the least. It was then that he saw her hand motioning at him, and he froze for a moment before the angry honking of horns from all around him forced his startled mind out of its shocked state.

Looking again at the other driver, Lorne realized that she was indeed motioning to him, but his surprise grew even more when it dawned on him that she was beckoning to him to tell him to come ahead. Although his light had not changed, she was giving him a chance to finally move! His gratitude lit up his face even as he lowered his foot onto the gas pedal and sped smoothly around the corner.

As he passed her, he looked in on her again. Her eyes met his questioning gaze, and she smiled at him as her lips parted to sing along with her radio. Although he could not hear her, he could read her lips as she sang softly, "Keep the hope alive."

His smile grew as he mouthed back, "Thank you!" Even as he turned back around, he pondered the fates that had brought her there at that time to give him a chance at reaching the Hyperion before it was too late for the entire world as well as the song that They had chosen to play over her radio at the time he had passed her. His heart warmed as he lowered the adrenaline pedal to the floor, racing as fast as he possibly could without drawing police attention.

Reaching out, he turned his radio up higher. "You know, Belinda," he spoke to the singer, "I never much believed in the message of that one of your songs, but maybe, just maybe, as long as there are people like Angel's group and that blonde, somewhere in this crazy dimension, there is a chance that Heaven might just be a place here on Earth." He hoped he'd see her again even as he sped on towards the Hyperion.

* * *

He sang along to the tune playing over his radio, a smile gracing his lips, as he zipped easily thru the road. There was always traffic in LA, but this time of the night, just an hour or two before the last shadows would be chased away by the rising sun, always seemed to have the least amount of vehicles on it than at any other time. Normally, he would not have even noticed, but tonight, after having had the experiences he had had early that evening, he was thankful.

His smile grew as he remembered how he had finally managed to be freed from the trap he had fallen into earlier. For one brief moment, he wondered if that traffic light had indeed ever changed or if it was still frozen on red, but then he thought of the driver who had angered the rest of the long line of traffic behind her by stopping to let him go. He had only gotten a brief glimpse of her, but he already knew she was beautiful. He wondered what it would be like to run his fingers through the long, golden strands of her hair but sighed as he knew he would never get the chance. Not only would she have run, screaming, from him if he were to move toward her, but with all the people in LA, he probably would not ever even see her again.

It was just as he thought that that he noticed movement in the shadows up ahead. His red eyes narrowed slightly as he concentrated on making out just what was going on. At first, he figured it was just a few desperate Vampires, hoping to elicit compassion out of passer-bys and thereby also a dinner ticket, but then he noticed the car and instantly slowed. As he came slowly closer, the headlights of a car ahead of him illuminated the figure kneeling beside the flat tire.

Black swirled around the figure, but night breezes whistling pass ruffled the long skirt just enough to reveal tantalizing glimpses of long, slender legs that were clothed in black leggings that molded them perfectly. Long, blonde hair cascaded down a slender back in a golden waterfall. The only other car ahead of him zoomed past, and the blonde's head snapped up even as she scooted closer to her car for protection from the angry driver.

Though worry creased the lovely features of the blonde's face, he still immediately recognized her as being the driver who had risked having her own car hit to let him out. He slowed to where he was only crawling even as she turned back to the tire. If she saw him, she would scream and run, quite possibly straight into the traffic. As it was, though, she was stranded and easy prey for Vampires or any other blood-thirsty creature looking for a late night snack. A hand lifted up off of his steering wheel to run between his horns in thought.

He came closer to her car, still watching her while occasionally glancing at the long road ahead of him, before finally making his decision. He had no choice. Regardless of how she might react when she saw him, he had to try to help her, especially after what she had done. If it had not been for her simple act of kindness, he would have never made it in time to help Angel and the others save the world nor would he be here now for there would not even be an Earth to drive on. He pulled smoothly onto the roadside behind her car and got out.

* * *

Her head snapped swiftly up when she heard the car pull over. She watched silently as the car stopped, its engine died, and the driver got out. Her heartbeat quickened slightly even as she stood to meet the oncomer. She wondered if she could make it to her car before he reached her as there was no telling just what might have stopped to offer her a hand . . . or, all too likely, attempt to make dinner out of her.

He approached slowly, his red eyes watching the blonde carefully. He knew the very moment she became alert of him but was glad to see her stand to meet him. Maybe, if he was extremely careful, he could yet manage to give her help without her seeing his true face? He knew she was a good person, but he also knew the reaction seeing a green Demon would undoubtedly bring from her. Still, though, he could not help but to wonder again how she had managed to smile and wave at him earlier that night yet never really see him. Maybe she had just thought his appearance to be a costume? He didn't know, but he wasn't about to take any unnecessary chances with her.

Her ice blue eyes narrowed as the stranger came closer to her, still managing to stick to the shadows. From the way he moved in the dark, she knew he must be danger and inched slowly closer to her car door. "Excuse me, miss, but I couldn't help noticing that you need help?" His voice was so smooth and rich that it thrilled her ears.

"I'm fine," she swiftly informed him. He had known what her words would be even before she had answered him, but he had also known that she would lie in an attempt to protect herself from the possible threat she perceived him to be.

"I don't mean you any harm." He kept his voice gentle as he tried to persuade her to trust him. "I just want to help." His mouth was still open to say more when she suddenly interrupted him.

"Suuure you do." Though her eyes did not move from him, she inclined her head in a very slight nod directed at him. "That's why you're hiding in the shadows."

He closed his eyes in frustration for just a brief moment. Of _course_, she would perceive him as a threat until which time as he stepped out from the shadows and into what little light the street lights and few passing headlights provided and then she would know, or at least _think_ she did, that he was evil! He bit back a sigh even as he reopened his eyes. "I don't want any one to see me, but you _can_ trust me." Even as he spoke the words, however, he knew that it would not work.

A single, slender eyebrow arched upwards even as the blonde replied, her tone leaving no room for questions, "Let me be the judge of that."

He sighed and shook his head. Maybe if he admitted just a _tad_ bit of the truth, just enough to make her rethink her determination to see what he looked like? "Not every one was born beautiful. Some have . . . deformities to hide. I only wanted to help." He kept his voice gentle and filled with compassion and sprinkled just a bit of sadness to it. He could already see her face softening, and hope laced through his heart.

"I'm sorry," she said, her voice and face suddenly filled with compassion. "I'm sorry you've had such problems with idiots who can't see pass appearances. I'm not one of those; I swear." Her ice blue eyes seemed to penetrate the darkness as she pleaded with him to understand. "However, these are dangerous times, and we're in a dangerous area. If I can't even see you, how do I know this isn't a trick?"

When he hesitated, she added a promise, "I won't run, and I won't laugh, sneer, or scream. You have my word."

Both lingered in their same exact positions as seconds dragged on to minutes. His heart quivered. He wanted to believe her, but he knew what would happen the moment she saw him. After all, he was a green Demon with red eyes, horns, and a heart located in his left buttcheek. Who _wouldn't_ run? "I . . . I . . . "

When he continued to hesitate, her eyes met his, and in them he was shocked to find compassion and understanding. It was in that moment that he first realized just how gorgeous she was. The tight, black leotard she wore molded perfectly to her body's every curve, and not only did she have plenty of curves, but they were all in just the right places. The silk folds of her black skirt swirled about her legs, and he had to silence his thoughts there before he began to wonder over the countless things that those long, slender legs could do to a man. Her long, golden blonde hair framed a face that was as beautiful as her body. She wore no makeup but needed none for her unblemished skin was as lovely and white as freshly fallen snow.

She took a deep breath, causing her full bosom to draw taut against her tight top and also causing his eyes to fall to their forbidden treasure. His eyes widened slightly in awe at the crystal that sparkled between her breasts. Its blue sparkles danced in his red eyes, and his surprise grew as he realized that it was shaped into the intricate form of a snowflake. She moved, and his eyes were brought back to her even as she extended a hand, palm upwards, to him. Their eyes met, and her lips parted to insist with a softness that he found incredibly seductive: "Please?"

He took a deep breath as he stared down at her hand. Even though he knew what would happen when she saw him, he could not help being drawn to place his hand in hers or to touch her smooth, creamy skin. He glanced quickly around him at the night as he recalled how bad this location could be for Vampires. Indeed, he was surprised that they had not yet been attacked. He could not just abandon her here, and he knew that she would never let him help her as long as she could not see him to determine for certain rather or not he truly was a threat.

His hand slowly inched towards hers even as his eyes desperately sought hers. "Please don't run," he pleaded gently with her, his voice bordering on a whisper.

"I promise I won't." Her eyes affirmed the truth of her words.

He took a deep breath. She truly believed that she would not, but he knew that that would all change the very moment she actually laid eyes on him. At least, though, as long as he was gripping her hand, she could not run from him, and maybe that would give him a long enough chance to explain himself. Still, though, could a woman as gorgeous as she was ever believe the word of a green-skinned Demon? Slowly, his hand slipped into hers. He braced himself for her reaction as she stared down at his hand, clearly surprised.

_Some deformity!_ she thought. _He's just a Demon!_ Still, though, why was it that the simple feel of his hand in hers sent a flood of tingles running through her? She pushed those thoughts aside as her fingers entwined with his. Her eyes met his again, and she began to step slowly backwards, gently pulling him out of the shadows.

When she did not run or even scream but instead entwined her fingers with his and looked back up at him, he nearly fainted from sheer shock. His heart thundered as he let her lead him out, and he looked, waiting and dreading, in anticipation at her. He had expected her to finally realize what he was and to run, screaming, into the night, but the smile he found slowly inching over her lips instead almost brought him to his knees.

As he had stepped out of the shadows, her breath had caught in her throat, and her eyes had traveled slowly up his fine body. She had seen many Demons before, but never had she seen one so incredibly handsome. His green skin was smooth and not slimy at all; instead, she found her lips trembling slightly at just the mere wonder of what it might taste like to sprinkle kisses all over his body. It was his eyes that enchanted her the most, however, for as she looked into his red orbs, she found herself drowning in them. Her lips slowly lifted into a genuine smile as she struggled to keep from losing herself in his intent gaze. "See," she finally found her voice again. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

He shook his head slowly as he fought to come out of the shock that had wrapped tightly around his mind. "No," he admitted, "but then you didn't react the way I thought you would."

"Oh?" She arched a slender eyebrow in question. "How did you think I would react?"

"The usual --" he replied, "-- run, scream, hide, cower."

"Well, sir, I do not do any of those things," she informed him, and he did not doubt her in the slightest. Somehow, he could now sense that it would take more than the ugliest, biggest Demon to scare this woman.

"Be that as it may," he told her with a warm smile that made her heart skip a beat, "please do not call me 'sir'. My name is Lorne or, at least, that's what my friends call me." Her heart raced as his red eyes sparkled and his warm smile transformed into a charming grin. When she did not immediately respond, he added, "And who might I have the pleasure of meeting this evening?"

"Crystal," she spoke softly. "Crystal Frost."

He bowed as he raised the hand that he held to his lips. As his lips gently brushed the back of her hand, a wave of incredible delight coursed through her entire body. "It is a true pleasure to meet you, Ms. Frost." As he straightened, he looked at her with raised eyebrows as he added, "It is Ms. Frost, isn't it?"

"No, it's not!" Her sudden, sharp exclamation made him frown and his joy fade. "At least, for you, it's not," she added, her ice blue eyes shimmering and causing his heart to flutter. "It's Crystal or Crys, or I'll be back to calling _you 'sir'_."

He chuckled at that, and his laughter again thrilled her ears. "Crystal it is, then."

They stayed like that, just holding hands and gazing intently at each other, for a long moment until Lorne finally, and even then reluctantly, broke the comfortable silence between them. "So, what about this car of yours?"

"Flat tire," she said with a sigh as she looked at it.

"Do you have a spare?"

She nodded but then added, "But it's under the car, and I can't get to it in this dark."

"Why don't I take you home and then I can pick you up and bring you back here tomorrow morning?" he suggested.

She hesitated, but then consented with another sigh and a slight shrug of her shoulders. "There's nothing I can do about it until light, any way. I'd appreciate that, but are you sure you don't mind?"

He nodded. "It's the least I can do." His admission brought a startled, questioning look from her, and he then explained, "I was the one stuck at the Never-Ending Traffic Light this evening that you let out."

"Oh. Did you make it to wherever you were going in time?" she asked him, true concern shining on her face.

"Barely," he admitted, "but in enough time to save the wor -- my bacon." She gifted him with another smile as she nodded. "Late for work?"

"Something like that." He quickly changed the subject before she could ask him anything more about where he had been headed. "Is there anything you need to get out of there before we go?"

She nodded and released his hand to walk back to her car. He followed and waited patiently while she opened the door and climbed into her car. Lorne's gaze immediately went to her finely-shaped rear end, but he just as swiftly tore his betraying eyes away from her body. It took her only a few minutes to collect her things, but when she slipped out of her car, her arms were loaded with a purse, a paper bag, and a plastic bag. "Will you please lock it for me?" Crystal asked as she stepped away from her car.

"Of course," Lorne answered as he hit the button to lock her doors, gave a quick glance at the ignition to make certain that she had remembered her keys, and then shut the door. He placed a gentle hand on her elbow and led her to his car. He unlocked the passenger door and held it open for her before looking back at her. His heart again skipped a beat at the sight of her, and his smile grew as his eyes met hers. When Crystal's eyes met Lorne's, she rapidly grew so lost in his majestic orbs that she barely even heard his next words. "You can put your things in the back seat."

"Thanks," she told him, forcing her eyes to leave his. She climbed into his car, stretched over the back of the seat, and put her purse and bags into his backseat before settling down in the passenger seat. Lorne waited patiently for her to settle before shutting the door. He then hurried around to the driver's side even as his mind reeled in shock, awe, and amazement at the incredible woman he had just been lucky enough to meet.

* * *

Red eyes stole long, appreciative glances at the woman in the passenger seat but quickly turned back to the road ahead of him. He drove only a bit further, and he found his eyes turning back to her. Most men would have gazed longingly at her tightly-clad breasts, but he admired her entire body from the way her long, blonde hair shimmered around her slender shoulders to her beautiful, unblemished face to her long, long legs that made the admirer think that they went on forever before vanishing in the thick shadows of the floorboard. Though the passing streetlights occasionally illuminated her soft, supple body, he was surprised to find that the shadows became her even more. They seemed to wrap around her like a second skin.

The blonde turned and raised her eyes slowly, almost shyly, to meet his gaze. She smiled, and he felt his heart skip a beat even as heat rushed to his green cheeks and he tore his gaze quickly back to the road. He gulped despite himself, his sweaty palms suddenly having difficulty steering. What was wrong with him? It wasn't like him to act this way around an unfamiliar woman, no matter how beautiful she was or, even though she appeared for all the world to be a normal, gorgeous mortal, his appearance obviously did not bother her in the least! Knowing that he had best find something else to occupy his mind, Lorne cleared his throat, forcing his way past the golfball that had began to form therein, and asked softly, "Would you mind some music?"

He could feel her smile light up the darkness of his car even though he didn't turn his head back to look at her again. "Not at all. I love music!" Her words, though simple, seemed to have a power and enthusiasm about them that made him smile. He reached out with one perfectly manicured hand and punched the radio on. The beautiful, vibrant music filled the car, and he longed to be able to dance to the rapid beat that pulsed through his veins. His shoulders began to move to the Irish music, and then flickers of movement beside him called his gaze again to his passenger.

Crystal's eyes were closed, and a smile lit up her face. Her movements were smooth and elegant but kept perfect time with the beat. He could feel her feet tapping against his vehicle's floor and was surprised to find that it reminded him of an actual Irish jig he'd once caught on cable on St. Patrick's Day. He did not realize how long he had been watching her until he caught a sudden glimpse of red out of the corner of his eyes. He whipped his head back around just in time to find them running a red light. His red eyes quickly scanned the surrounding area, and he breathed a sigh of relief to find that, for once, there appeared to be no police around. He slowed a bit and concentrated on keeping his eyes fixed on the road ahead.

"Paddy McCready!" Crystal exclaimed as the song neared its end. "I didn't think _any_ radio station played that! Turn here."

He took the turn even as he answered her, "That has to be one of the best instrumental pieces I've heard in a long time. It's far too over-looked, but most instrumentals are these days."

She nodded. "It's one of my favorites by the Corrs, though. What radio station is this?"

"99.9."

"KITT?" Lorne dared another glance at her just in time to see her shake her head, sending her long, blonde hair cascading down her slender back in waves of spun gold. The desperation to grasp her silky strands caused his hands to grip the steering wheel tighter. "I shouldn't be surprised. It's my favorite station."

"Mine too!" he exclaimed with a wide smile. He returned his gaze to the street ahead, narrowly missing the way she looked at him, her ice blue eyes shining, when he smiled.

"They play all the best stuff and such a variety! Take the next right." Crystal fell abruptly silent as a new song began to play.

Had Lorne's hearing not been so far advanced beyond normal human ears, he would have missed her soft singing. In truth, she was more whispering the words than singing them, but her quiet, beautiful voice intoxicated him so that he began singing without even realizing it. Her voice grew with his, and soon their voices filled the car in a duet that was even more beautiful than the singers' on the radio.

"_Be careful with my heart  
You could break it  
Don't take my love for granted  
Things could change_

Sometimes I go insane  
I play the fool and you'll agree  
I'll never be the same  
Without you here with me

Cuidado Please be careful  
Con mi corazon  
Me siento  
Algo desnuda  
Cuidado Please be careful  
Es mi corazon  
Mi corazon

Be careful with my heart  
You could break it  
Don't take my love for granted  
Things could change

Sometimes I go insane  
I play the fool and you'll agree  
I'll never be the same  
Without you here with me

Cuidado Please be careful  
Con mi corazon  
Cario  
No me lastimes  
Cuidado Please be careful  
Es mi corazon  
Mi corazon"

Crystal: "_If I could reach out to you_"  
Lorne: "_Nothing will stop me_"  
Crystal: "_Take your head in my hands_"  
Lorne: "_Tell me what would you do_"  
Crystal: "_Kiss your eyes, sing you to sleep_"  
Lorne: "_Your voice sounds like a lullaby_"  
Crystal: "_Here's my heart, this time to keep_"  
Lorne: "_Here's my heart to keep"_

Cuidado Please be careful  
Con mi corazon  
Cario  
No me lastimes  
Cuidado Please be careful  
Es mi corazon  
Mi corazon

Cuidado Please be careful  
Con mi corazon  
Me siento  
Algo desnuda  
Cuidado Please be careful  
Es mi corazon  
Mi corazon

Cuidado Please be careful  
Con mi corazon  
Cario  
No me lastimes  
Cuidado Please be careful  
Es mi corazon  
Mi corazon

Cuidado Please be careful  
Con mi corazon  
Me siento  
Algo desnuda  
Cuidado Please be careful  
Es mi corazon  
Mi corazon"

By the time the song finished, Lorne did not know what amazed him the most about Crystal. She was far more beautiful than any other woman he had ever before laid eyes upon and yet his looks did not faze her in the slightest. She was as graceful as a dancer, and not only did she have the voice of an angel but that angel sang equally as beautiful rather it sang in English or Spanish. His heart thrilled, setting into a mad thumping in his left buttcheek.

From the dark shadows that she was thankful wrapped around her so that he could not see her, Crystal gazed at Lorne. Her eyes quickly batted away the unbidden tears that had sprang to them while they had been singing. She had never met a man like him before. She had never even dreamed some one like him might exist. His green skin and red horns and eyes added heart-stopping sensuality to an already handsome body; together, they sent unbidden desire racing through her veins. His manners were that of a true gentleman, and he had already taught her in only an hour, if indeed even that long, that chivalry was not at all dead. He sang better than any one she had ever heard before, and the things his rich, powerful, _seductive_ voice had done to her while they had been singing were things far beyond anything that she had ever experienced or even dreamed before. Had she not known better, she would have sworn that he had stepped straight out of her fantasies, and yet . . . Yet he was real, flesh and blood. She could reach over and touch him right now if only she dared, but of course, she didn't dare.

"Wow . . ." Lorne's awed breath of a whisper startled Crystal, and his smile grew at the way she jumped unexpectedly. "You sing beautifully!"

She blushed at the heartfelt words of praise. "So do you. I've never heard any one with a more . . . " She paused, searching desperately for a word that might come close to describing his voice. There were millions of words that fit his voice, but none that even came close to doing it justice. She finally settled upon, "_Enchanting_!"

Lorne's smile spread to light up his entire handsome face, but he couldn't help winking at her and jesting lightly, "That's because you've never heard any one with green skin sing before, sweetheart."

His kidding words brought a completely unexpected reaction from Crystal as she leaned over and gently placed a hand over his right hand. "Lorne, appearances don't matter. It's not your outside that makes you what you are. It's your inside, and from where I'm sitting, your inside is _beautiful_."

He looked up, and his red eyes met her blue eyes through the darkness. His hand lifted from the steering wheel to turn over and curl his fingers around her hand. For one sweet moment, it was as if nothing else in the world existed save the two of them. In that moment, they did not exist as a green-skinned, red -horned and -eyed Demon and a breath-takingly gorgeous human but only as a guy and a girl, a man and a woman who had made a connection that their souls had longed for through many years but, once they had met, had taken less than one night to make. And then Crystal's lovely eyes shot wide and her unpainted lips opened in an exclamation before she could stop them: "You just missed it!"

"What?" Lorne blinked in confusion.

"My house," she explained with a humored grin as she reluctantly took her hand from his. "You just drove past my house."

"Oh." He could not shield all the disappointment from his voice as he quickly scanned the area and, upon finding no traffic or cops, made a quick U-turn. He drove slowly back in silence that seemed so heavy that one could almost reach out and touch it, coming to a smooth stop at the house that Crystal indicated. His eyebrows rose slightly as he took in the quaint house that looked just like every other one on the block; somehow, he had expected more. He unbuckled his seatbelt, killed the engine, threw open the door, and darted around the car only to find Crystal already opening her door. He slowed to a normal pace then, frowning at her. "I was going to open your door."

She smiled at him. This time her smile did not reach her eyes, and that worried him. "Thanks any way."

When she started to turn to reach into his backseat, however, Lorne quickly acted, his hands touching her arms and gently stopping her. Crystal looked up at him, her questioning eyes searching his for some explanation. "At least let me carry your things."

"I can handle them," she started to protest with a shake of her head.

"I'm sure you can, sweetcheeks," he softly told her, "but how about letting me be the gentleman I never get a chance to be before the women all shriek and run for their lives?"

She couldn't help the bright smile that flickered over her face before leaving her eyes at the twinkle in his red eyes. She lifted her arms, releasing the bag, and backed away from the car. As Lorne moved around her and ducked into his car, reaching over the seat for her bag, he never realized the view that he granted her, his slacks tightening around his rear. Crystal did, but she bit her bottom lip and quickly forced her gaze to avert. When Lorne turned back around with her belongings, he wondered what she was staring at as he saw nothing down the street, but he was left with his mouth hanging open to ask her when she abruptly began walking to her house.

Although he swiftly followed her, Lorne still barely caught up with Crystal when she reached her front door. The woman who turned back to him after unlocking her door seemed to him to be an almost entirely different woman. Her smile was gone as was the warmth of a newly budding friendship that he had felt radiating from her before. His eyes peered questioningly up into hers. His mouth opened to ask what thief had stolen her smile, but his words again froze in his throat as she interrupted him.

She took her bag from him before he could stop or question her. "Good night, and thanks again."

Although her tone was pleasant and even grateful, her words somehow seemed cold to him. "I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes, of course. I'll call you."

He removed a card from the pocket of his designer jacket, then handed it to her. Her fingers brushed his, sending sparks shooting through both, as she accepted the offered slip of paper. "You'll need my number if you're going to call me," he explained, and she nodded mutely. Concern fell over Lorne's face, and he asked softly, his hand lingering against hers, "Crystal, are you all right?"

"I'm fine." She was too quick to reassure him. "It's just been a long day _and_ a long night, and I _really_ need to get some sleep." He nodded slowly, but she could tell that he was still unconvinced. Taking a deep breath, Crystal said a silent prayer before leaning over and softly touching her lips to his cheek. "_Really._ I'm fine, Lorne, just tired, and thank you."

The red-hot emotions that swept through him when she gently kissed his cheek left Lorne speechless and stole all other thoughts away from his mind except for the fact that _she_, the most gorgeous woman he had ever laid eyes upon, had _kissed him_, a lowly Demon. As he stood, seemingly frozen to the spot, Crystal took advantage of the moment to slip inside but not before speaking two last words. "Good-bye, Lorne." She slipped into her house and shut the door behind her. He never saw the flash of creatures, only knew that she was gone but not before kissing him.

Inside the safety of her home, Crystal dropped her bag, but it did not hit the floor as its handles were swept up by a pair of talons. She fell back against the door even as her hand moved behind her, locking it though she was barely aware she was doing so. She waited, her eyes closed against the tears that welled therein, until she heard him pull away, and then she sank to the floor. Blindly reached out, Crystal grabbed two furry bodies and buried her head in their soft fur as she finally let her tears flow, the same tears that had been penned up inside of her for years.

Lorne was a wonderful man. Though they had just met that night and she would never see him again, she already knew that. In another time, another world, there might have been a chance for them, but she knew that she could not see him again for if she did she would draw even closer to him than she had already began to . . . and that closeness would kill him.

* * *

Hour after hour ticked by, and the clock on his stand remained watching him in silent vigil as he tossed and turned, his body restless as it burned with a new fire that only she could quench. His arms reached out, bringing his pillow closer to him, and his lips sank deep into its feathery softness as he dreamed of her delicious scent, sweet lips, and luscious body. All too soon, a shrill sound awoke him, and red eyes blinked open.

He groaned aloud as he rolled over and reached for the clock. His hand smacked it down, but the ringing continued. The puzzled Demon cocked his head to one side as his red eyes narrowed at the intruding object. He picked it up and looked at the button on its back only to find that it had never been set. He frowned. Not only should he have set it, but if it was not making the loud ringing, what was?

Suddenly, he remembered and nearly leapt off of the bed. He raced for his phone, grabbed it, and yanked it to his head. "Crystal?" he panted into the phone. His ears strained to hear her sexy voice, and his shoulders sagged and heart fell at the sound that met his ears instead.

There was a slight chuckle on the other end of the phone. "No, but just who is this Crystal any way? You been holding out on me, Lorne?"

"Sorry, Angel, can't talk now." As if his response had not stunned the ensouled Vampire enough, the phone suddenly went dead in Angel's hand, and his dark eyes glared at it.

Meanwhile, Lorne's gaze quickly flitted to the nearest clock, and his jaw dropped open. It was after noon! Where was Crystal? Why hadn't she called him as she'd said she would? What had happened? What was wrong? Quickly, he ran to get dressed.

* * *

Once in his car and back on the road, Lorne drove like a maniac, his hands gripping the steering wheel as tightly as if it were his only lifeline. He sped around corners and other cars, racing as if his very life depended on find the mysterious but gorgeous woman he had met the previous night, the one woman who didn't care that he was a Demon with green skin and red horns, the only woman who'd ever taken such a toll on his heart in such an amazingly short time.

Within mere minutes, he came to the place where her car had been the previous night, but the roadside was completely abandoned. A quick surveillance of his mirrors told Lorne that no cop was in sight but that there was a transfer truck coming down one side of the road. Still, he had time, and he took that time to make a swift, illegal U-turn, his tires squealing on the pavement. Without even so much as one more glance around, he took off, racing along the same path she had directed him through only the night before.

* * *

He saw her car as he neared her house. He slowed down only enough that he could pull in behind her vehicle without hitting anything and threw open his door even as he killed the motor. He did not even bother to take his keys and only gave his door a faint push to close it as he raced up the pathway to her home. His heart ached and his chest heaved, but what was even worse were the questions that buzzed mercilessly around his mind. Why had she not called him? Had last night only been a dream, an act on her part? Had he been a fool to think that such a wonderful woman could come to care for a lowly Demon like he, especially in such a short time? He sailed up her steps, then hit her doorbell.

* * *

"Blue, you don't understand. It's not that --" The sudden ringing of her doorbell cut off the blonde's soft voice. Four heads lifted in the direction of their front door, but none moved toward it. Crystal froze completely, her brow creasing with worry. "Who could that be?" she whispered even as frantic knocking began.

Slowly, she began to inch toward her door as the knocking became increasingly frantic and insistent. She reached out for the knob, then froze as if suddenly dashed with ice cold water at the voice that called her name. "Crystal? Crystal? Please let me in! I know you're here! Why didn't you call me? Crystal?"

Slowly, her ice blue eyes wide and her head shaking from side to side, she backed up, her booted feet falling silently against the floor. "Crystal? Please answer me!" But she only continued to back away, looking in horror at the closed door as if it lead to Hell itself.

On the other side of the door, Lorne sighed. This didn't seem to be going to work. By this time, he was on his knees, his body already tired from all the running and the toll that his emotions, so many of which he had either never felt before in all his life or had simply never been so vivid or strong as those she invoked in him were, had taken on him. "Crystal," he called out, "why won't you answer me?! What did I do that was so wrong? Did you try to call but didn't get an answer? Is that it? I'm sorry if it is. I don't know what happened to me, but I'm sorry!"

"Crystal?" his pleading voice again cried out her name. Still, he received no answer, and so Lorne was forced to remember the only reason why a woman would run from him. "Is it because of me?" he asked her to which she shook her head though he could not see her. "Is it because of what I am? My skin? My horns?" His quavering voice broke as he continued, "Because I'm a Demon? I thought you said that didn't matter . . . "

Just inside the doorway of the next room, Crystal closed her eyes against the tears that welled therein. She could hear the pain in his voice and knew that he did not understand why she could not answer him, knew that he could only think that she was afraid of him because of how he looked although nothing could be further from the truth. Her every fiber ached to cry out to him, to answer his calls, to tell him that what she had said last night was still true, that it didn't matter to her what he looked like and he was still beautiful, regardless of the various things about his body that would have made other women scream and lesser ones faint dead away. But she couldn't. All she could do was stand there and listen to him pleading with her, his sensual voice breaking with his emotions and tears, her own tears streaming down her face. Worried whimpers and whines and concerned coos came from all around her as she sank to her feet, wrapping her arms around her knees.

Lorne leaned against the other side of his door, his ears pressed tightly against the wood as he listened for any sound from inside. He jumped slightly away from the door at the whimpers, whines, and other strange sounds he heard but went right back, his ears straining for any sound of her voice. "Crystal, please!" he called yet again. "Please don't be afraid of me! I won't hurt you! If I was going to, I would have done so last night!" He reached up and tried rattling the doorknob, but it remained firmly locked. "Crystal, please answer me! I thought it didn't matter to you that I'm green and have horns! Crystal!

She trembled with each word he called. Her tears fell faster and hotter down her cheeks just as his ran down his own. Every part of her heart, body, and soul cried out for her to answer him, but each time her mouth opened to do so, her brain cut her off with reminders that doing so would only get him hurt and even killed and memories that she wished she had never had and longed to have forgotten years ago. Slowly, she pushed herself up and slipped out of the room on silent feet, knowing that she could not stand to listen to him calling her for much longer without breaking down completely.

* * *

She ran through her house on swift, silent feet, her heart hammering so loudly that she was afraid it would give her away, but no matter where she ran, she could still hear his crying voice pleading with her to answer him, begging her to tell him why she was doing this. Her back slammed against a nearby wall, and his voice grew more frantic as he called her name louder and still louder. She wanted to run, but she knew he'd see her if she did. She was trapped in her own home.

Crystal began to sob quietly, and then she remembered a country song that had came out in the early 90's. The girl had been caught in a situation almost as hard as she now found herself in, but only the chorus really fit her situation. Crystal's lips parted, and she began to sing softly, drawing strength and courage from the words. She forced her feet and body to move in a slow, sad ballet and concentrated on her dance and song as she tried desperately to block his voice out.

"_Lead me not into temptation  
Gods help me to be strong  
I can fight all that I'm feeling  
But I can't do it alone  
Help me break this spell that I'm under  
Guide my feet and hold me tight  
I need ten thousand angels watching over me tonight_"

Over and over, she repeated the song as three sets of her eyes watched her every move in great concern. She could still hear him, but she refused to stop or to answer.

* * *

Lorne continued to call her until his voice weakened into a whisper. Even then, he stayed on his knees in front of her door, waiting, hoping against hope, and praying to his Gods that she might open the door and find him still there. He had no intention of leaving until he had a chance to see her again and to find out just why she no longer wanted anything to do with him until a shrill scream split the air. The green Demon jumped, sprung to his feet, and whirled around just in time to see a portly woman, who had been out walking her dog, faint. The poodle was already growling at him, and when the woman fainted, she released the leash.

Lorne shouted as he saw the leash drop and tried to make a mad dash for his car but could not reach it in time. The dog was on him in mere seconds, leaping at his backside and tearing his teeth into Lorne's tender rear. He beat at the dog with his hands, and when the dog released his rear to snatch at his hands, he dove the rest of the way to his car. He managed to make it that time and shut the door behind him just in time for the poodle, who had been making another lunge at Lorne, to get hit in the face with the door.

The furious poodle continued to yip angrily, pawing and scratching at the closed door, as Lorne sighed heavily and lifted his red eyes back up to the house where he knew the woman of his dreams was still hiding. He knew now that it would have done him no good to stay there. Rather he had remained at her door for minutes, days, or even months, the result would have been the same. She wanted nothing more to do with him, and really why should she?

Why should he even be surprised? Why should he have thought that she could possibly be any different from the rest? Why should he even blame her? After all, what right did green skin have to touch white silk? What right did red eyes have to feast on such glorious beauty? What right did he have to think that she could have come to love him? He was a monster and she a Queen. She should not even be forced to look upon his ugliness.

But why, he wondered as he cranked his car, had she lied to him? Why had she ignited such forbidden feelings inside him, such emotions that he had never felt before? Why did this rejection hurt so much greater and deeper than any of the others ever had? Why could he not stop the tears that sped down his face?

* * *

She heard him crank his car and pull away and finally let her body drop. She hit the floor hard but did not even flinch. Instead, she raised her eyes to the roof and whispered viciously. "Why? Why did you have to use him to test me? I know I can't fall in love. I can't let any one get close to me. I won't let what happened to Mark and the others happen to any one else, but why did you have to make me hurt him so badly? Why couldn't it have been some one else, any one else? Why did it have to be him? Why does it have to be this way?" Her voice broke as she whispered again while curling up into a tight, tiny ball in the middle of her dance studio. "Why?"

And as Lorne drove away into the setting sun and Crystal's only friends gathered around her to grant her what reassurance and comfort they could, blue tears raced down green and white cheeks, and two miserably aching hearts longed for what they believed they could never have.

**The End**


End file.
